Fry Hard/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Tj's World episode "Fry Hard". (Title card) (Shows Tjdrum's house in the morning) (Cuts to Ccmater2 running down the stairs with a video game catalog) Ccmater2: Tj! Tj! (Shows him going into the basement where Tj is watching TV) Tjdrum: What is it? Cc: (shows the catalog with a PlayStation game called Steel Assassin 2 with the catalog saying "NEW! HIGH DEMAND!" over it) Steel Assassin 2 just came out today out of nowhere! Tj: What? I thought that game was cancelled! Cc: Me too, but I just read in the magazine that the creator of the game came out with a surprise announcement, and he said that the project wasn't cancelled. It's already finished! Tj: Wow, great! I can't wait to play it! I've already beat Steel Assassin 1 and I've been waiting so long for my quest to continue. Video games always lie at the end when they say "your quest is over". There's always another quest coming soon. They just don't tell you that. ...Wait, did you see how much it cost? Cc: Oh, I completely forgot! (Sits down with Tj to read the catalog) ...Well, it says here VideoQuest's price for the game is...$69.99?!? Tj: Aw, what?? Cc: How much money do we have? (Tj runs over to the bank in the kitchen, which is shaped like a hockey puck with the Tampa Bay Lightning logo on it. He then grabs a hammer and smashes the cork on the bottom of the bank open. Then he empties out the money from the bank onto the counter.) Tj: We only have... (counts the money)...$40. That's only $30 away from Steel Assassin 2. (They walk back to the couch and sit down) Cc: So where are we going to get $30? Tj: Let's rule out our options. (They think for a second) Cc: How about a fundraiser? Tj: No, that would take a lot of work. We would have to prepare marketing and the layout of our event, plus we don't have a good reason to do one. Cc: How about a lemonade stand? Tj: No, I'm not good at making lemonade. Cc: Well, how about a garage sale? Tj: No, let's save that for Saturday. (snaps fingers) I've got it! We could get a job somewhere and make $30 from it, and we can quit once we've got the money! Cc: That's a pretty good idea, but where are we going to find a place who's hiring? Tj: Let's check the help wanted ads. (Tj grabs the Tampa Bay Chronicle newspaper in front of the door and he and Cc read over it) Tj: (points to a help wanted ad for a burger joint called Jay's Burger and Grill) A-ha! Jay's Burger and Grill near Tampa Bay, Florida. (reads) "Help wanted. No experience or skills required. Pay is $10 per shift". We can drive over there and sign up for the job! And we don't need experience for it! We can just do whatever we're told, AND we could get $30 in just one day! Once we quit, we could be able to afford Steel Assassin 2 by tomorrow! Cc: That sounds great, but the ad says the minimum number of people required for a group of employees is 3, not 2. Tj: Then we can ask Agentpeddle to join us! Like the ad said, no experience is required. Cc: Alright, but if the pay is $10 per shift and it says 3 shifts are in a day, we should be going now, because they open at 11:00. Tj: Well, it's about 10:25. Good point. Let's go! (Cuts to Tj's car arriving at Agentpeddle's house and then Agentpeddle opening the door to see Tj and Cc) Agentpeddle: Hey guys, what are you doing here? Tj: We're going over to Jay's Burger and Grill by the city to sign up for a day job so we can get enough money to buy the new Steel Assassin 2 game. It came out today, and we'd like you to come with us. The minimum number of employees in a group is 3, and the restaurant opens at 11:00. So if we go and sign up now, we can earn $30 to buy the game since the pay for each shift is $10 and there are 3 shifts at the restaurant in a day. Are you coming or not? Agentpeddle: Well, you do seem pretty psyched to get the money to get this game, so yeah, I'm coming. Tj: Alright then, let's go! Agentpeddle: (gets a shocked look on his face) Wait... Cc: What? Agentpeddle: I just remembered reading a food critic's review of Jay's Burger and Grill in a magazine. Cc: What did it say? Agentpeddle: I'm pretty sure it said that "the cleanliness and hygiene of this restaurant is below zero. I've never seen such grotesqueness in a restaurant.". Tj: Oh, come on, Jay's can't be that bad! No restaurant can get into service without a health inspection, right? Agentpeddle: I don't know about that...if you really want ME to go there with you I'll be putting on my most protective shoes in case anything happens. And by anything, I mean ANYTHING. Tj: Well, okay, whatever you say. Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Transcripts